


This Fic Was Sponsored by Spirit Halloween LLC

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, degradation kink, dom!kihyun, implied clown/clownfucker changkyun, improper use of halloween masks, public sex (but nobody is around), stickin it to The Man, sub!changkyun, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: Changkyun clears his throat. Suddenly very, very hot beneath his demon mask. He breathes heavily against the latex.turns out working at one of those popup halloween stores makes for some pretty hot ambiance, actually, (aka cheap halloween masks put changkyun in A Mood)





	This Fic Was Sponsored by Spirit Halloween LLC

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in literally five seconds so i apologize if it's quick n messy but it's meant to be silly n well. u know.
> 
> lmk if u need any tws/cws !

“_Boo!_” Changkyun jumps out from behind a stack of costume-filled boxes, tossing fake cobwebs into the air and doing his best demon impression from beneath an over-the-head mask, but Kihyun barely even blinks. Just sets another cardboard box on top of the others. Gives Changkyun a weary look. Sighs.

“_Wow_. Bah humbug, much?” Changkyun pouts, even though all Kihyun can see is flimsy devil horns, crackly red latex, and an exaggerated, toothy grin.

“We’re opening in _two hours_, Changkyun, and it’s _just us_ until lunch and you’re back here, _playing around_ with the costumes.” His pointed gaze darts between Changkyun, a haphazardly opened box of masks, and a forgotten checklist. “You’re _so_ fired.”

“Hey, now. What happened to my little anarchist, punk rocker boyfriend? Where’s your ‘stick it to The Man’ spirit?” He shoves both arms into the mask-filled box, before quickly raising them above his head— a cartoonish devil flinging mass-produced consumer goods into the air like confetti. “‘Tis the season for rebellion and chaos, darling. Take a break, have some fun. That overpriced, animatronic Frankenstein will still be out there when you get back.”

“Frankenstein’s _monster_,” Kihyun grumbles, but his mouth quirks up at the corners as he joins Changkyun in digging around the masks. He laughs at a few particularly cheap interpretations of Dracula and furrows his brows when Changkyun tries to explain what Five Nights at Freddy’s is, and Changkyun tries not to let himself feel too sappy and mushy and _gross_ about the childlike Halloween glee that washes the retail stress from Kihyun’s features. Kihyun fishes a sad clown mask out of the box with a gasp. Changkyun’s fond sigh is warm and sticky beneath the latex. Kihyun’s cute— _unbelievably_ cute and...

“Should I use my employee discount on this one?”

He pulls the mask over his head with a laugh, hiding all his cuteness behind a bleeding frown, a red nose, and blue eyebrows. Changkyun snorts and continues to rummage through the box.

“Do I _look_ like a clownfucker to you?” Changkyun can practically hear Kihyun’s _knowing_ look, lopsided and sharp and amused. “Don’t answer that.”

He tosses him another mask, swallowing thickly as he asks him to try it on. Whether or not Kihyun suspects anything, he exchanges the flimsy clown mask for the stiff plague doctor one, looping the elastic string behind his head with a snap. It’s relatively plain; long beak, glossy black plastic, silver rings around the eye holes, but...

Changkyun clears his throat. Suddenly very, _very_ hot beneath his demon mask. He breathes heavily against the latex.

“That one’s... Good...”

Kihyun hums. Changkyun glimpses a smirk behind the beak. That bastard knows _exactly_ what he’s doing. He reaches past Changkyun to flick the storeroom’s lights off, and Changkyun has never been more grateful to work in a glorified broom closet, crowded by cardboard boxes, dangling, glow-in-the-dark skeletons, and tester black lights. Kihyun presses against him. The decorations’ green and purple and orange lights cast him in a strange glow, elongating the beak and brightening his eyes beneath the mask. Sweat drips down Changkyun’s face.

Kihyun hums a snippet of “Spooky Scary Skeletons” into Changkyun’s ear, forcing a nervous, breathy chuckle out of him, before curling his hand around the swelling bulge in his cardboard dust and fake cobweb covered jeans. Changkyun whines.

“You’re _such_ a horny little weirdo,” Kihyun laughs, and starts palming Changkyun through his jeans. The zipper digs into his dick through his thin underwear and embarrassment licks at his core and Kihyun is pressing _hard_, but it isn’t nearly enough.

“More, _please_. H-hard to breathe under this mask,” he croaks.

“_Good_.” Kihyun pushes him against a wall; hanging hollow skeletons rattle beside him and stacks of costume makeup scatter around his feet. “You’ll take what I give you.”

He shoves a thigh between Changkyun’s legs and Changkyun moans so loudly, so _desperately_— he thinks he might black out in the back of a popup Halloween store, might be found by some poor, unsuspecting coworker in a pile of glow-in-the-dark bullshit, covered in his own come.

“Ride my thigh. Rut against me like the pathetic little thing you are,” Kihyun murmurs. Changkyun loops his arms around his neck and melts into him, a haze of fear and wonder and need invading his vision as he stares at the illuminated mask. Kihyun’s eyes are narrowed dangerously, catching even the tiniest of Changkyun’s movements as he drags his cramped, pulsing dick over Kihyun’s leg, as he shudders and sweats.

“Faster. Harder.” Changkyun doesn’t think— doesn’t need to. He just obeys. And Kihyun’s smile pushes the mask higher up his cheeks. “Good boy.”

Changkyun pulls himself closer, until Kihyun’s beak pokes at his own mask’s fanged grin, until Kihyun’s hip presses against Changkyun’s crotch with every upward thrust. Kihyun snakes a hand between them, under Changkyun’s mask. Wraps it around his sweaty throat. Squeezes.

Changkyun’s labored breathing and pulsating blood echo in his ears, the bouncing and stretching and repeating sounds only interrupted by his own whimpers. The smell of latex clogs his airways. His brain crumbles and oozes like a freshly-baked cookie. Kihyun releases.

“You— you’re so... _hot?_” Changkyun’s voice crackles like cheap latex. Kihyun’s laughter jingles around his head. He drops his thigh, lays his forearm against Changkyun’s chest, and presses him back into the wall. Changkyun whines and sways his hips in the empty air. He’s close, _so_ close, but he just needs—

“Come. Just like this. I want you to think of me in this mask, of how _filthy_ you are all day. I want you to feel it, all sticky and _disgusting_, in your pants until our shift ends.” Kihyun stares Changkyun down, the black beak and their shared, wet breath the only thing between them. Changkyun feels very, _very_ small. Damp. Gross. “Come, sweet boy. For me.”

Changkyun obeys.

And, Kihyun was right; it _is_ sticky and disgusting. Far too thick, warm, wet in his absurdly tight jeans. Against his pulsing, softening dick. His hands shake as he pulls the mask off of his face and wipes his embarrassingly sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Thank you,” he breathes. Kihyun tugs his own mask off, face shiny and flushed, moments from twisting into a smirk. “Was that— are you... good? Do you want to...?”

“Nah, not now. We’ve got work to do.” He turns away to retrieve the checklist, but Changkyun can _definitely_ hear that lopsided, sharp, amused look forming on his face. Changkyun huffs.

“What am I supposed to do about this come stain on my crotch?”

“Well, you do have that employee discount, and I’m sure there’s a sexy clown costume lying around here somewhere.”

“Fuck _off!_” Changkyun squawks and hurls his sweaty mask at Kihyun. “One more accusation like that and we’re _through_.”

“Whatever, babe. I’ve got Frankenstein’s monster out there, just waiting for me.” Kihyun takes his wiggling eyebrows and unfinished checklist back into the main store, leaving Changkyun with the glowing skeletons and his cold, crusting come. He sighs bitterly. Crosses his arms. And, most certainly, does _not_ scan the room for colorful fishnets and a polka dot miniskirt with yearning, intrigued eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos n responses of any kind help changkyun get a little bit closer to purchasing his sexy clown costume <333
> 
> happy halloween~ n u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
